


Decorating The Tree

by a-winchester-fairytale (unleash_your_imagination)



Series: 12 Days of Chirstmas 2017 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/M, Memories, Reader-Insert, SPN - Freeform, Series, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unleash_your_imagination/pseuds/a-winchester-fairytale





	Decorating The Tree

You still had a hard time believing you had convinced the two of them to let you have a Christmas tree in the bunker. Dean had agreed right away, and although Sam had groaned a little about it, you could feel him finally coming around to the whole Christmas season idea. It only took a pleading look from you and a second promise that it would be simple before he laughed, agreeing to help Dean go get a tree from the lot across town.

They had just finished bringing it in the bunker and setting it up in the corner when Sam’s phone rang and he walked away to answer it.

“So, what do you think?” Dean asked, stepping back.

“It’s perfect.” You told him, leaning into him as he slid his arm around your waist. He laid a kiss on the side of your neck, tickling you with the stubble on his cheeks. You giggled before turning your head so he could reach your lips.

“I know I wanted to get you guys together, but could you not?” Sam faked disgust as he stepped back in the room. You shook your head at him as Dean pulled back a little.

“What you got?” Dean asked, recognizing the look he saw on Sam’s face.

“Salt and burn, two towns over.” Sam answered. 

“You guys go ahead. I’m still jetlagged from the last one.” You said.

“Liar. You just want to start on that tree.” Sam teased. “Remember, not too much.” He added, heading for the door.

“Yeah, and no glitter.” Dean said, giving you a quick kiss before following Sam out of the door. You shook your head and rolled your eyes at him, even though he was already gone.

You turned around and studied the tree. Sam had been right, sort of. It was about the tree, but it was more about the project you had been working on the last couple of days for the tree. By the time the brothers came home the next day, you had white lights on all of the branches. For decorations, you added paper snowflakes, and pinecones topped with red ribbon.

“That didn’t take long.” You called out to them, as you heard the bunker door open and the two of them joking as they came inside.

“Well, sometimes they are just too easy.” Dean called back to you as he descended the stairs.

“That looks great, Y/N.” Sam told you, stepping into the room with Dean behind him. 

“You sound surprised.” You teased him, and he shrugged.

“Sorry, I didn’t know what to expect.” He told you, his cheeks turning pink.

“I saved the best ones for the two of you.” You said, stepping up to Dean and wrapping your arms around the back of his neck.

“Really?” He asked, a little relieved. He leaned down and quickly kissed your lips before Sam could protest the public affection.

“Yeah. They are over there on the table.” You told him, releasing him so he could walk over with Sam to see what you had placed there. 

You stood frozen in your boots, your nerves on edge and your heart up in your throat. Neither of them said anything at first. You watched as Sam looked up at Dean’s face. Dean glanced back and then looked over his shoulder at you, but you couldn’t read his expression. All you could see in his eyes was surprise. You bit down on your lower lip and waiting silently for a reaction, any reaction.

“These are beautiful.” Sam practically breathed the words, holding up one of the ornaments and looking back at you. You glanced down at the circular piece of wood in his hand, that one bearing the picture of them with Mary and John when Sam was only a baby and Dean was 4, their house in Lawrence barely visible in the background.

There were seven of them. One held a picture of the two of them laughing in front of the salvage yard with Bobby, another was a picture of Ellen and Jo at the Roadhouse. The fourth was of the two of them with Cas in front of the impala. You added one with a picture of Jody and Donna with the girls, another with Charlie walking with them through the hall of the bunker, and the final one was of the three of you. 

“I didn’t use the originals.” You volunteered when Dean didn’t say anything at first. “I made copies first.”

“I can’t believe you did this.” Dean said, turning away from the ornaments to face you. You could see his eyes glistening, even though he was trying to hide it.

“Is it okay that I did? I was afraid you would be mad.” You admitted. Dean smiled and shook his head.

“Are you kidding? These are awesome.” He said, walking toward you. He stopped when he reached you and you looked up into his green eyes. “You are awesome” He added.


End file.
